Changer les trames, annexes
by Lorinea
Summary: Recueil de textes basés sur la fanfiction "Changer les trames" de Atlantos (qui est une fic géniale, je vous assure) avec son autorisation.
1. Condamné

Bonjour à vous. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté. Peu d'inspiration m'est venue avec mes cours qui étaient assez intenses. Puis un nouvel OC m'est apparu et pour fêter les un an de la fanfiction _Changer les trames_ de Atlantos, qui est une date marquant ma rencontre avec ma formidable béta-readeuse, partenaire du crime, teaseuse des enfers, moi son jacuzzi martyr, j'ai eu envie de fêter ça. Car bon ça fait un moment qu'il y avait des annexes d'annoncées et je me suis dit "wallé, je vais en faire moi même" et ce nouvel OC s'y prêtait bien. J'ai donc, avec son autorisation, ecrit ces deux textes et si je suis inspirée, peut-être d'autres, sait-on jamais.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont comme ils ont plus à l'intéressée. Et je la remercie pour m'avoir relue et tant d'autres choses encore 3

Disclaimer: Bon comme d'hab Aventures ne m'appartient pas mais à son crew et l'histoire de base ainsi que le Destin décrit ici appartiennent à Atlantos dont je vous invite VIVEMENT à lire la fic si vous vouler capter quelque chose. Il n'y a que Causalité qui est mon bébé à moi.

Ces textes n'engagent que moi et ne sont pas canons dans l'histoire dans laquelle je les ai intégré pour leur auteur. (même si ça me plairait bien, je négocie toujours u.u)

Enjoy!

* * *

Condamné

Enfin la dernière gemme. Son ultime action pour faire cesser le plan de ce fou.

L'acier fondit sur le cristal, ajoutant des facettes supplémentaires sur sa surface avant de s'effondrer en morceaux. Une puissante énergie s'échappa de celle-ci ainsi que de toutes celles qui avaient été auparavant saccagées, comme une dernière protestation de ce rituel qui n'avait pu être achevé. Cependant, bien qu'elle puisse résister à des éléments déchaînés, une montagne n'est pas faite pour supporter une si violente catastrophe. Les parois de roche suivirent peu après l'exemple des gemmes. De grandes fissures galopant jusqu'au plafond, de la poussière coulant sur son visage. Il courut, essayant d'échapper à l'agonie de ce géant de pierre mais elle avait décidé de le garder en son sein, bloquant son seul chemin de fuite d'une roche qu'aucun de ses actes désespérés ne pouvait déplacer. Il se laissa glisser le long d'une alcôve qui le maintenait plus ou moins à l'abri des chutes de pierres, mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il était condamné à mourir ici, écrasé, asphyxié, ou bien les deux, qu'importe. Heureusement, ses compagnons avaient fui cet enfer mais il se souvint alors de l'annonce, plus tôt dans la journée, de cet imbécile de demi-élémentaire. Il allait forcément vouloir le sauver et recommencer continuant ce jeu sadique infligé par ce Dieu impie ! Et il ne pouvait même pas l'en empêcher.

 _Tu as tout à fait raison, Paladin. Il recommencera encore et encore. Ignorant que ce n'est qu'une pure perte de temps. Car cette "chance" lui a été proposée par le Destin lui-même. Comme si cet être obtus pouvait permette à qui que ce soit d'influencer ses si chères trames. Quel idiot._

Une voix douce, claire mais étonnamment froide. Théo se retourna vers la source de cette voix, ne croyant pas à un possible autre condamné en ces lieux. Il fit un bond en arrière à sa vision, manquant de se briser le crâne sur la roche. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Était-ce le fantôme de celle qu'il avait percuté de son bouclier qui venait le hanter et tourmenter son âme bientôt libérée par la mort ? Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était toujours en vie. Quoique... à bien y regarder, il devait faire erreur. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas et avait même quelque chose de très différent au-delà de sa seule apparence physique. Petite, chétive, les cheveux disciplinés en un carré d'un bond lumineux, portant à son poignet un bracelet carré duquel pendaient cinq perles parfaitement alignées et qui, étonnamment, en dépit de la gravité et de ses mouvements, pas une seule ne bougeait d'un pouce. Mais ce qui marquait le plus était son regard. Sombre et muni d'une étincelle, que celui qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait refléter.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Que fais-tu dans cet enfer?

 _Ce que je suis et comment je suis venue n'est pas la question la plus pertinente que tu puisses te poser. Ce que je fais ici en revanche l'est, car_ tu _m'as appelée._

— Je ne te connais même pas.

 _Peut-être, mais ce que je représente, si._

— Et qu'est-ce que tu représentes ? grogna le paladin qui perdait patience de ces devinettes.

 _Un choix. De ta part. Tu as évoqué ton ami demi-élémentaire qui allait sûrement tenter de sauver le condamné que tu es. Et tu t'es parfaitement rendu compte que cela n'était pas dans son intérêt car au lieu d'être soulagé de savoir que tu pouvais peut-être vivre, tu sembles préférer qu'il ne le fasse pas, pour son bien._

Théo cilla devant l'affirmation de cette créature. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête et être apparue en conséquence ? Il resserra sa main sur son épée, agacé. Mais, d'une main vive, celle-ci, malgré sa taille et ses réflexes de guerrier, enserra sa tête dans sa main, dont le poignet était cerclé d'un bracelet. Les cinq billes entrèrent alors en contact avec son front.

Il hurla sous l'impulsion magique, qui lui vrilla le cerveau, certain que cette chose avait décidé de l'achever avant la montagne. Cependant, la douleur s'accompagna de visions qui le blessèrent bien plus violement que le simple choc énergétique.

Il voyait les innombrables passés et futurs de son ami qui jamais ne cesseraient. Son ami qu'il ne pouvait même plus qualifier de _vivant_ tant il semblait détruit par cette tâche vilement irréalisable. Non... plus que détruit, il y avait perdu son âme. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui était seulement mue par cette force qui empêchait les humains désespérés d'abandonner alors que la raison même de leurs actes n'avait plus d'importance.

 _Souhaites-tu empêcher cela ? Veux-tu épargner une existence de souffrance à ton ami ? Tu en as le pouvoir en tant que mortel, qu'importe ce que peut croire cet orgueilleux Dieu._

 _La question est : est-ce que tu le veux ou est-ce que tu préfères laisser ton sort et une potentielle chance de survivre à ton ami, et ainsi à Destin?_

Plus que le choix en lui-même – qui était vite fait –, le paladin s'exaspéra des détails plus terre-à-terre.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis enfermé dans une montagne et tu me dis que je dois aller à l'encontre d'un Dieu. Même si je le voulais, je vois pas comment !

 _Je peux te donner l'aide nécessaire pour._

— Et pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

 _Parce que cela_ m'amuse _de contrarier les plans du Dieu du Destin._

Un sourire carnassier orna le visage de la chose qui lui faisait face.

 _C'est la seule chose que je souhaite. Alors, que décides-tu_?

Théo se résolut à la croire, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était déjà mort depuis longtemps après tout.

-Ok. Aide-moi à sauver cet idiot de cette mauvaise influence.

 _Parfait_.

La frêle silhouette amena son bracelet au niveau de ses yeux et, dans un sourire satisfait, laissa son autre main en suspension près des perles. Elle sembla sélectionner avec attention la seconde perle, la lever à l'horizontale avec la première puis la lâcher. S'en suivit une rencontre avec la troisième qui asséna un bruit assourdissant aux oreilles de Théo, l'obligeant à plaquer ses mains dessus pour les protéger. Choc qui fit s'élever la quatrième et cinquième perle avant de retomber, pour à nouveau percuter la troisième qui, dans un autre son insupportable, relança en l'air les deux premières. Au-delà de l'agression auditive insoutenable, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce mouvement incessant, hypnotique qui résultait d'une action si infime. Puis, lorsqu'il leva enfin son regard, il faisait face à une silhouette sombre, encapuchonnée.

Parfait ! Il avait beaucoup de choses à dire à cette fichue divinité hérétique. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'essuyer un refus, foi de Theo de Silverberg.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, lâchez-une petite review si ça vous à plu ou si vous pensez que mon annexe est pas crédible, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu :3


	2. Il fit ses choix

Voici le second texte de ce recueil qui s'axe sur un point de vu plus général de mon OC et de ce que j'ai imaginé pour son avenir et celui de Destin. Puis j'ai intégré en ninja la Gardienne parce que je l'aime bien :D Et la relation entre ces deux là a tellement de possibilités dans mon cerveau. Car comme l'a dit Atlantos elle même, ils ont une intéraction particulière.

Le disclaimer est toujours le meme sauf que je rajoute que la Gardienne appartient totalement à Atlantos.

* * *

Il fit ses choix.

Les Hommes et leur avenir. Il me plaît à les contempler, les voir évoluer dans cette existence si courte, mais si intensément. Expérimentant la seule chose qui ne nous est pas accessible : les sentiments.

Après tout, ce sont les outils qui nous permettent de les manipuler. Bien que nous n'y ayons pas directement accès, ils ne se doutent pas que leur vie est hors de leur contrôle, qu'elle est seulement une distraction. Ou bien, s'ils le savent, ils préfèrent oublier et se laisser aller.

C'est le fameux concept de la Destinée. Plus qu'un concept, une divinité. Une créature qui tisse inlassablement les trames des existences peuplant son Monde, sélectionnant avec soin celles dans le tas des possibles qui conviennent à la tapisserie dont le motif nous échappe à tous. Contant une histoire à laquelle ils ne pourront échapper.

A mes débuts, j'aimais le regarder dans sa tâche, au sein de sa demeure. Une immensité silencieuse portant le nom de Néant des Possibles. Moi qui possède ce même don de lire les trames des hommes.

Mais ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il me chasse, médisent certains. Mais, pour ma part, je m'étais simplement lassée. Après tout, où est l'intérêt d'une histoire dont on connaît déjà la fin ? Je préférais le frisson de la surprise découlant des imprévus. C'est sûrement pour cela que Destin souhaitait m'éloigner de son œuvre. Craignant ce qui le dérangeait le plus et que je représente, moi, la Causalité : les choix. Car ils étaient la seule chose qui pouvait échapper à son contrôle.

Enfin, _craindre_ est un bien grand mot, puisque sa puissance ne me permet pas d'intervenir dans ses plans. Alors que nous aurions dû être complémentaires, je devais me cantonner à pouvoir seulement voir ce qui aurait pu être et qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Vint alors l'ennui, et que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un Dieu s'ennuie ? Il sombre dans la folie, outrepassant sa tâche.

Je me suis mise à traquer chaque être qui refusait obstinément ce qui lui était contraint, qui luttait contre ce joug grâce à des décisions qu'Il n'avait pas sollicitées, qui ne se contentait pas de subir mais qui agissait, perturbant les trames préétablies pour les remplacer. Mes préférés étant les Aventuriers. Un groupe hétéroclite qui le contrariait volontiers.

Ces combats me donnaient la force nécessaire pour _influencer_ ces histoires si mornes que m'imposait Destin.

Puis vient ce jour mémorable. Celui où Il fit une erreur. Il s'ennuya également. Il offrit alors le pouvoir à un mortel d'à son tour lire dans ses propres trames, tout en lui donnant l'illusion qu'il pourrait avoir une quelconque influence sur celles-ci. J'avais alors tenté de l'aider, mais cela fut bien vain. Il était bien trop fort et je ne pus que figer une trame. Alors en quoi était-ce une erreur de sa part ? Cela l'avait fortement amusé et distrait après tout. Parce que cela attira sur notre Monde ce qui fut sa seconde erreur. Une femme, mortelle qui plus est.

Une entité d'un autre Monde sur laquelle Il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et ce qu'Il fit me ravit : Il fit des _choix_ à son tour. Et Il me présenta alors le plus beau spectacle de mon existence : sa déchéance. Car, ironiquement, ceux-ci menèrent à son plus grand fléau : Il développa à son tour des sentiments, lui, une divinité. Il me fournit alors de lui-même les armes nécessaires pour reprendre le pouvoir. D'une infime rivale, je pouvais devenir la nouvelle force qui contrôlerait ce Monde qu'Il abandonnait et saccageait. Après être restée si longtemps une observatrice de l'ombre, il était temps de remplacer cet élément qui n'y avait plus sa place.

* * *

Voilà, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous imaginez de tout ça. Du ship? Un duel? Une guerre? Un complot? Une petite review pour me dire tout ça ou juste ce que vous pensez de mon texte? :3

Comme je le disais, ce que j'écris n'est pas canon aux yeux de l'auteur originelle de "Changer les trames". Mais je perds pas espoir :D Après tout quand il s'agit de drama elle n'est jamais loin~


End file.
